Children of the Cataclysm - Redux
by False Shepard
Summary: Stories are common, Legends are rare. Stories are forgotten, Legends remain. Their first story was just that, a story. Now they wake on the ashes of the Golden Age with the chance to try again, to become the legends they were destined to be. From the elusive Black Garden to the Shattered Moon they grew up with. Team RWBY will succeed. Destiny XOver.
1. Red - A Stranger's Call

_**Red** \- A Stranger's Call_

* * *

 **1406 Hours, November 3 2932  
Sol System, Planet Venus \ Ishtar Sink, Near The Shattered Coast**

* * *

There was always something, different, when landing on a foreign planet for the first time.

Ruby Rose landed on Venus' ground with hardly much of a sound, gun up at the ready but finger not quite around the trigger. The last thing anyone would have wanted was a Guardian shot in the back because of some jumpy kid with an itchy trigger finger. The landing zone was empty save for some empty crates and communication beacons. It seemed that Guardians didn't stay here long before branching out. Ruby could clearly understand why. The Vex and Fallen were constantly at each other's throats here while off towards the Citadel, the Vault of Glass remained sealed. Waiting for another team similar to that lead by Kabr the Legionless to test the trials hidden within.

Ruby herself had not been a Guardian for very long, maybe a handful of years at best, but not once had she heard word of a team gathering together to challenge the Vault of Glass like Kabr had a long long time ago.

"Are you ready?" Ruby's Ghost asked as they formed beside her. "We can always wait for another Guardian to show up if you want someone to watch-"

"You are more than enough to watch my blindside." She said as she tapped the right side of her helmet. At first glance most people would just see her as another Hunter, but those with a keen eye would notice that Ruby's armour was much more ragged on the right side compared to the left.

"And they said you wouldn't make a good Guardian." Ghost said as Ruby started her trek down towards the outpost. " _It doesn't matter if she was a Huntress! She's missing an eye! The Darkness will eat her whole._ " The small red Frontier Shell shifting as the a mocking tone sung in the air before the chassis shifted side to side disappointment. They were age old words from more skilled Guardians who didn't believe Ruby had it up to snuff because of the injuries she had received in her previous life or upon her death.

Although, the two of them speculated that the injuries were the cause of her death. Beneath her helmet and across the right side of her face was a rather impressive scar. The result was a rather spotty memory of her previous life. A few things remained with her, but others,she wasn't sure. From time to time memories would return, so it just seemed like she needed to be gently, reminded, about those she had forgotten.

"We're going to link up with the outpost and get my sparrow online." Ruby muttered as she started down the hill towards the destination in mind. First time on Venus and she didn't have much of a destination in mind. She knew the Vanguard paid well for jobs done here and she was getting bored of the Moon.

But it was those reasons that her Ghost had just stated that where holding her back from venturing out to the other planets like the other Guardians. Her blind spot left her at a disadvantage, requiring her to rely on her Ghost to act as a spotter for her. If it was caught up hacking through a terminal or something of the sort and she had to protect it from the Fallen or the Hive during that process, the chances of her being blindsided were far greater than the average Guardian.

Of course the thought of that made Ruby stop to think for a moment. She was on a new planet by herself and fighting with a clear disadvantage, waiting for another Guardian to appear could be hours. She shook her head and shifted her hands. Her Auto Rifle in her hands shifting into a Scout Rifle while the Shotgun on her back changed to a Sniper's Rifle. Ruby knew that the Fallen House of Winter and a machine race called the Vex tended to war over the areas here, if Vanguard reports were anything to go by.

However she had never fought against the House of Winter or the Vex before. So she knew that she needed to play it safe. While her Semblance of Speed and her previous life as a Huntress allowed her to shift through the various Hunter disciplines at a drop of a hat, it wasn't something that really should be practiced on the field. So she would fight at a distance.

"Alright, let's start hoofing it." Ghost sighed as Ruby started down the rather beaten path. Several Guardians and their Sparrows having found use of the old broken roads. Skeletons of old cars simply pushed aside to clear the path and allow places for Fallen to hide.

Ruby stopped when she saw the sign of a Dreg and heard the quips of a Shank. Quickly she darted away from the road off to the side in the shadow of a building. Crouching slightly as she raised her gun, flicking the safety off and tilting her head slightly so she could see down the scope. Sights following the slight pattern the Dreg moved in trying to find the right timing.

"One shot. One kill." Ruby muttered to herself as her finger curled around the trigger and pulled. The gunshot broke the silence and the Dreg was headless, Ether spilling brightly into the air as the body fell. The single death drawing in the attraction of the other Fallen as their guns were aimed at Ruby's position for a mere second before the shots from the Shock Pistols and Shanks' Turrets were cutting through the air. Some of them peppering Ruby's shields at the same time.

Ruby pulled off another three shots, two Shanks exploding and a Dreg falling back when it took a hit to the shoulder. The Fallen just shrieked in return and started to fire again, the Hunter ducking behind the burned out car.

A quick check of her ammo counter told her she still had eight shots left in her clip before she needed to reload. At least, that would have been the case of she didn't have a Ghost. She pulled the release and the magazine fell to the ground, disappearing in shimmer of Glimmer as she pulled a fresh clip from her belt. Already knowing that by the time she needed to reload, whether it be after a full clip or another four shots, she would have a fresh clip waiting for her.

The bonuses of everything relying on Glimmer in some shape or form.

When her counter read twelve again she ducked out from around the car, keeping low to the ground as she fired at the Fallen. Unlike her first shot where it was one bullet to kill the Dreg the others took a few more shots. With her depth perception thrown off because of her injury her bullets would miss from time to time.

Once she was positive their numbers had dwindled enough she broke cover, slowly moving forward as she kept firing with her rifle, frowning when she clicked empty when there was one Dreg left, quickly she pulled a knife from her belt and threw it forward, the blade finding it's way home in the Fallen's skull.

"Clear." Ghost stated as she reloaded her rifle, rolling her shoulders once as the Sniper's Rifle on her back changed back into a Shotgun. Just in case her knife didn't find it's way home the next time. She huffed as she dropped the empty magazine on the ground as placed a fresh clip in place as she kept walking forward.

This was going to be a long walk.

* * *

 **1824 Hours, November 3 2932  
Sol System, Planet Venus \ Ishtar Sink, Ishtar Academy**

* * *

Ruby dropped her gun on the ground as she knelt down beside the body of a fallen Vex Goblin, she knew this was going to be her first time fighting them but she wasn't sure what to expect. She knew they were a machine race, but this, was like nothing she had fought before.

She looked up when she heard footsteps, knowing that they weren't the mechanical footfalls of the Vex, if it was Fallen they would have been firing at her by now. So slowly Ruby moved to stand up, surprised when she saw a female Exo Hunter standing before her, somehow, Ruby felt that she seemed, amused.

"Well fought." she spoke. "You weren't the Guardian I was looking for, but I am impressed, nonetheless." she spoke as she slowly walked down the set of stairs so she was on the same level as Ruby. Ruby's helmet moved slowly to keep eye contact with the woman, a slight frown across her hidden features.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked. "Not the one you were looking for?" she asked as she crossed her arms, tilting her head to the side, the Exo turned around so she was facing Ruby properly now.

"Just the other day, I met a rather peculiar Titan." the Exo spoke. "You'd expect a Solar Titan to harness the abilities of a Sunbreaker, instead she was a Sunsinger."

"That class belongs to the Warlocks." Ghost spoke up as they floated forward, Ruby looking at their red shell for a moment before back at the stranger. "But if you were looking for that Titan, it doesn't explain why you are here, talking to us."

"No, you made it this far." The Stranger spoke. "I've seen many Guardians fall, but you survived. You might not be that Titan, but you're still something, something important, something special." she turned around quickly suddenly. "Yes I'm listening, no I'm not with the Titan." she looked at Ruby for a moment. "I'm with the leader."

"What is she talking about?" Ghost asked as it looked at Ruby for a moment before floating over to the Stranger. "Who is she talking to?" it asked as the Exo brought her hand up and pushed them away before her attention was returned to Ruby.

"So, who are you? What did you mean when you called me a leader?" she asked, genuinely confused, the Exo exhaled slowly.

"I don't have time to explain why I don't even have time to explain." she said quickly. "You need my help Guardian."

"You mean that Sunsinger Titan needs your help." Ruby pointed out as she picked up her gun off the ground, frowning slightly underneath her helmet.

"Both." she said as she looked at the fallen Vex that Ruby was looking at before. "The truth? They brought us here." she gestured to the Vex Goblin, walking over to it as she looked at it, as if, she was giving it, pity. "The Vex, evil so dark that is despises other evil."

"You're not a Guardian." Ghost pointed out, a soft chuckle.

"No, I am not." she looked at Ruby for a moment. "But you, you're a Huntress, a Huntress who had accomplished many great things in your life." she said as she raised her foot up and pressed it down against the core of the Vex, the machine squealing in pain before it broke down properly for good. "Have you heard of the Black Garden?"

A sudden change of subject, the two of them had noticed. This Stranger knew something but didn't want to share. Anyone who was smart would do their best to pry, but somehow, Ruby knew that she would find her way around them.

"The Legends, yes." she spoke. "It falls under the same strand of Kabr and Eris Morn." she shifted her hand slightly as she crossed her arms again. "Those teams that disappeared?"

"It's hardly a legend." she responded. "It is the greatest threat that we face. It is where these machines are born. You need to reunite your team, find the Black Garden. Rip out its heart." she stated firmly, confusing Ruby at the same time. "Then, your Traveler will begin to heal."

"I don't understand. My team?" Ruby asked. "I've never had a team of any official capacity." Sure, she teamed up with some Guardians here and there for some patrols and heists against the Fallen or the Hive, but nothing of importance. "You gonna have to help me understand this all, at least lead me to this Titan you spoke of!"

"I can't. My path's my own." The Exo spoke, Ghost turning to speak to Ruby but the Exo suddenly turned her head to the side.

"Too late, returning. How many? Hold position, kill the engines, and don't let them find you." she said as she pulled her weapon off her back, flicking the safety off at the same time. "Once you have your team, you will need to see the Awoken, those wavering between the light and the dark."

"Those refusing to pick a side." Ruby muttered. "Although a side should always be taken. Even if it's the wrong side." she brought her hand up to the side of her helmet, feeling something coming back to her. It was a woman, but she couldn't remember the face, but she had dark colours, carried a sword, caught between two sides of a brewing war.

No name came to her lips.

By the time she had come back around, the Exo Stranger was gone, and Ghost was looking at her, concerned.

"We'll find your team."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _A return to a story I had attempted before. This time, with a little bit more planning._

 _I'm starting with 'trailer' chapters. However I'm also posting as each chapter is completed. As you read the next few chapters, please pay attention to the **dates and years** posted. For I will be writing in character order rather than chronological order this time around._


	2. White - The Last Array

**White** \- The Last Array

 **0845 Hours, May 5 2930**

 **Sol System, Remnant (formally known as Earth) \ Old Atlas, Cosmodrome**

The Warlock knelt down slightly as she picked up the chassis of a long dead ghost. Frowning slightly as she curled her hand around on it slightly before flexing her fingers back out, a small burst of her light giving it enough life and energy to transmat itself back to the Speaker.

Weiss Schnee never really took pride when she found the Dead Ghost of a fallen Guardian. It was just a reminder to her that the numbers of Guardians was dwindling by the day. Eventually, there weren't going to be any of them left to keep fighting the Darkness. Her hand moved to her hip and she paused when she didn't feel the familiar form of Myrtenaster resting there. Then she remembered that she didn't have her beloved rapier in this life.

At least, for now.

Banshee, the old Exo Gunsmith back at the Tower had told her that reclaiming her weapon she had used in her past life was still a possibility. That he had seen several Guardians come through his shop with rather unique weapons bearing symbols or abilities that the Crucible, Vanguard or the Iron Lords could not provide. She could strongly remember his fascination over a Titan who had come through his shop earlier that day.

His description was certainly something she couldn't forget. A Titan adorned in the Iron Breed Armour with a Crimson Mark could point to a small chunk of Titans, but the description of flaming red hair, a worn golden shield on their back and an Exotic Rifle that could transform into a sword and a lance could only describe Pyrrha Nikos.

Weiss had insisted that Banshee point her in the way Pyrrha had gone, but he was unable to. Instead he directed her to another person who might have been able to help her locate the Huntress turned Titan.

Of course he just pointed her to another Titan who seemed to share Pyrrha's enthusiasm for the Iron Banner and the ability to carry additional heavy ammo that Variks' Fallen Armour provided. Weiss turned around when she heard a clatter, a shotgun being tossed over the edge of the cliff as a Titan pulled themselves up over said cliff. The bursts of light from their _Helm of Inmost Light_ appearing first, taking the moment to look up at Weiss. The Warlock knowing that it was a look of annoyance behind that golden visor.

"Must you mock me with that helmet of yours?" Weiss asked, sounding rather clipped, the Titan pulling themselves up onto level ground, brush the dirt off the front of their Iron Regalia chest plate before looking back up, or in this case due to the height difference between the Titan and the Warlock, down, at Weiss.

"Well maybe if you stopped hoarding your Strange Coins. You can pick up something the next time the Agent of the Nine is at the Tower." They said in a rather mocking manner. Although what they had said was rather true. Maybe once every two months or so, Xur, a rather mysterious agent, would appear in the tower for a couple days. Selling extremely rare armour pieces for the exchange of Strange Coins. It wasn't that Weiss didn't want to buy one, just everything that seemed to be sold during those times just didn't cater to what she was looking for.

"Hilarious." Weiss said as she faked a swing at the Titan, arc energy scattering around her fist at the same time. The other leaned back slightly, probably trying to look offended but the expression didn't translate well. "If you are quite done, Aideen. We still need to find the Array Codes."

Aideen Silfverberg was the name of the Titan that was currently her companion. An Atlesian Soldier from the end of the Golden Age who was killed when the Fallen had burned parts of Atlas. They had been revived around the same time Weiss was but neither of them had crossed paths until Banshee had pointed Weiss to the Titan. She watched as the shotgun was picked up an the Titan looked left, making a hand gesture at Weiss before pointing out a Fallen Captain on patrol just outside of a building they needed to get into. The two extra seconds they waited allowed the three Dregs and two Vandals to make themselves known.

A small movement of the Titan's head as Weiss pulled out her revolver as the two of them starting to move slowly sneaking up on the group of Fallen until Aideen pulled a grenade, primed it and tossed it right at the Vandal's feet.

Now, Weiss wasn't positive on the Fallen's thought pattern when, instead of running away from a grenade that was threatening to explode. They would just crouch down in front of it.

So when it finally went off in an explosion of Arc Energy a couple bodies went flying and their cover blown. Of course it didn't bother them slightly Aideen running in before going sliding into a Shoulder Charge to splatter one Dreg before turning on the Captain, shotgun roaring with two quick shots. One to break it's shields and the second to stagger it and a punch to behead it.

While that was happening Weiss was quick on the trigger of her own weapon. Three bullets. One for the Dreg and two for the Vandal. Content the two Guardians looked at each other before starting off inside the building that would hopefully lead them to where they wanted to go. Aideen had slowed down their pace, shotgun swapped out for a rifle while Weiss manually refilled the two shots she had used.

"Reports state that the Hive occupy this area along with the Fallen." Weiss said when she recognized something about the burned out building they had just walked into. "A Hunter, I believe, was the one who reopened the Skywatch about six months ago?"

Aideen nodded as they looked over their shoulder and over at Weiss. The large snowflake symbol on the wall and the written name below it had made them stop. It didn't take much to put two and two together. The Schnee Company still had a major presence during the Golden Age. "I guess you know this place."

"In a sense." Weiss responded. "The company never had a location in this part of Atlas during my, lifetime. However, after my death I clearly do not know what had become of my family's company. Obviously it expanded to accommodate the Golden Age." She shrugged. "However there is a chance that there are still some old documents of the sort lost in the building. We can clearly take the time to look for some of them and bring it back to the Cryptarch."

"Half of this building is burned out." Aideen pointed out. "Most of the time the servers are fried so a Ghost can only pull out so much information. Guardians have been combing these ruins for months now." Shoulders shifted slightly. "Your idea seems sound, but this has been exposed to years and years of Raiders, long before the Hive moved in. If you want to look for them, by all means go ahead, but not on the Vanguard's time. You can come back on your own afterwards."

Weiss wanted to protest, but the Titan, who was born long after she had died, who was brought back as a Guardian several years before life was renewed in her own body. Was right.

"Okay, we cut through. We get those codes." She surrendered. "Once we have them, we activate that array."

 **1137 Hours, May 5 2930**

 **Sol System, Remnant (formally known as Earth) \ Old Atlas, Cosmodrome**

Finding those codes was easy. Vandals had kept the Dead Ghosts as trophies so picking them off from a distance was even easier. Once they had them and Aideen's Ghost had them secured the codes they kept moving, knowing that they were leaving the House of Devil's territory and onto the King's.

Normally it was hard to tell one Fallen from the next, much like trying to tell Guardians of the same class apart. But the cloaks they wore, the slight difference in colour in their Armour was enough to tell the houses apart. To show where the Devil's patrol routes ended and the King's begun.

The Warlock was slightly hesitant at first, exhaling slowly as the older Guardian was wiping the dust away from old consoles. It would be a while before the array would be online. They had time to talk about something else that wasn't this mission.

"What do you know about Exotic Weapons?" She asked

"Exotics like Gjallahorn?" Aideen asked, Weiss knew that the Titan possessed that Rocket Launcher. After all it was gift to those who fought at Twilight Gap and survived. Because of that only a few were made. Most who possessed them are loyal or Saladin or Shaxx.

"No. None the ones possessed by the Nine either." She shook her head. "Exotics, that once belonged Huntsmen of old, the Exotics that only unlock their abilities once returned to the hands of those who forged them."

The Titan paused for a moment, the Jolder's Hammer on their back shifting to Gjallahorn as the same time. Weiss knew that wasn't to show it off. A threat was going to be on them shortly and it was going to be a serious one. "I know a little, but I was a soldier, not a hunter." Fingers started to move on the old console again. "I only know of a few Exotics of that have found their way back home."

"Can you name them?"

A moment of hesitation, but the sound of the array starting to move into place could be heard in the background.

"You already know Pyrrha Nikos has reclaimed hers." Aideen started softly. "The Nine whisper that the exotic armour 'Ember Celia' has found it's way home to Solar Titan despite the belief that they thought iy belonged to a Warlock."

Yang, Weiss knew that instantly. The title of 'Solar Titan' wasn't just given to anyone who focused on the Sunbreaker abilities. Yang must have manifested unique abilities because of her semblance and aura. Weiss herself would access all three elements, but she had met a few Guardians who could not because of the properties their aura possessed. So the Light Abilities within them changed to accommodate.

"Lord Shaxx says he has a few in his possession, and allows Guardians who come through his Crucible to sample them. Kind of like the Sword in the Stone type of thing. A few have found their owners." The Titan pushed away from the console and walked over to Weiss. The familiar hum of Dropships could be heard in the distance. Company was on its way.

"The big one is the story of Gambol Shroud. They say that the Hunter was revived with that weapon still in their hand. Of course that was over two hundred years or so ago." A pause. "Maybe I saw them at Twilight Gap. It's been so long."

Sometimes Weiss has to remind herself that some of these prolific Guardians had been alive for a very very long time. However, if what Aideen was saying was true. Blake could have come and gone already. No. Blake had died prematurely once before. There was no way she would do it again.

"Anyway. The Hive are upon us. I believe we should fight back."

Weiss nodded simply and raised her weapon.

Her old friends were still out there.

She would find them.


End file.
